Just a Laugh
by hrs289
Summary: Loki tries to explain that everything he did was just a game. Just a Laugh.


People all ways said I would do anything for a laugh.

Multiple tricks and pranks and devoting my every day to studying magic proved that just fine.

Eventually after a few too many tricks a few people started questioning if my mind was not well. I was too hooked on games and laughter to notice.

Haha.

I used laugh at them for thinking that my sharp mind was betraying me. I just loved jokes. They were just jokes. Just jokes.

Haha.

They distracted me from Mother, Father and the way they treated Thor differently than me. From the way everyone treated me differently. Even if I didn't know what was wrong with me.

Hahaha.

Soon I ran out of ideas. Or started too anyways.

So I would spend the days in between lessons planning them.

Hahaha.

I found that if I talked to myself that I would not feel so lonely. Like I had a friend of my own. Soon it felt as if I was talking to a complete other person. We would talk and plan and laugh together.

Hahahaha.

When Thor was going to be crowned king, we just knew he was not ready. I knew it most of all, he was still a child. So we told me to distract it, hold off the crowning.

Hahaha.

I went to Jotunhiem and let 3 of them in to the castle. We were right. I had surely done the right thing. Yes it set off the crowning. Perfect. More time for laughs right? Just another joke, a bit of fun. No harm done.

Hahahahaha.

Thor was furious. I almost felt bad. But no. We needed more time. More time for games right? The three of us were not ready for him to be king. He planned to launch an attack. We were to leave the next day at daybreak.

Haha. That night I started to doubt my century old friend. I stared in the mirror for a long time. And I still do not understand. But suddenly my friends small little laughter filled voice grew louder. And meaner and sharper.

Ha.

Urging me to accompany and make sure Thor attacked the Jotunns. I still trusted my friend of course. We had always been there for me. When we attacked, when that monster touched me and our skin matched.

Hahahahaha.

I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. We and I had been silent until all of us were back in Asgard, Thor was banished. But I could not think about that. We went back to my room.

Hahaha. We talked to me for a long time. We was so loud. I could barely hear myself. We was saying, ordering, me to go to the casket of eternal winters.

Hahahahaha. Father was there. He told me everything. We was angry. I was hurt. Heartbroken.

Hahaha. Why didn't they just tell me? I kept asking We over and over. We didn't answer. We was screaming. Shouting, Yelling, Screaming at father until he fell. I called the guards and we went to my room for days on end.

Hahaha. We did not eat. I did not talk. We only did. We talked to me. And talked. Then just talked. Not to me anymore.

Hahaha. I couldn't hear myself anymore. I just heard We. We wanted to play a game. We liked games right?

Hahaha. Just a game. Just a little joke, a little thought that We liked. What if We was king? What if Thor never came back...? And We was king. It was simple. Just a joke.

Hahaha. A laughing matter. I did not know what to do. I was silent, shocked, hallow, a monster. We seemed so much more confident. Yes. Yes We go ahead.

Hahaha. Make me laugh for a bit. We made a deal with my real father. I quaked in fear and anger. We was calm and cool as the snow. It worked.

Hahaha. Suddenly We wanted to kill Thor. I said no. Spoke up angrily. No. No I need my brother, he's the real king, we're just joking right? But We was to loud. We's laugher was to strong.

Hahaha. Laughing at me not with me anymore. We sent the destroyer. I called it off when Thor asked. We made it turn around and hit him hard, try to kill him.

Haha.

Hahaha.

Because it was just a joke. A laugh.

Hahaha.

We didn't think it was so funny when he beat the destroyer. I was getting worried. It was a joke. A game.

Hahaha. We seemed to be the one playing now though. We killed my real father. I hugged my mother tightly shortly afterwards.

Ha. We froze the Bifrost and attacked my brother. I shouted how I just wanted to be like him, his equal. We screamed at him that there was nothing that he could do when we were trapped under his hammer. I looked pleadingly in to his eyes before he destroyed the Bifrost. We attacked my brother.

H-ha. A-and. I looked in to Father's eyes. Tried to tell him of the game. I could have won father. Won the game. I-I could have laughed again. Not just We. We ordered me to pull myself up and finish them. I let go of the spear.

Haha.

Ha.


End file.
